psychonautsfandomcom-20200223-history
Crispin Whytehead
Crispin Whytehead is the current orderly at the Asylum. He is seen outside looking over Fred Bonaparte in Psychonauts, the former orderly, while guarding the elevator for the tower. He is also nearsighted enough to be able to mistake Razputin for Doctor Loboto. Dwight Schultz voices him. Background Crispin was once an inmate himself. He was unresponsively stuck in a padded cell for a long time, until orderly Fred Bonaparte took pity on him and tried to get him to communicate by playing a board game called "Waterloo-O" with him. Crispin proved to be brilliant at the game, and then beat Fred 27 times in a row. This helped Crispin out of his original catatonic state, but plunged Fred into a massive inferiority complex, leading to his mind being taken over by a genetic memory of his ancestor Napoleon Bonaparte. After the arrival of Coach Oleander, he was appointed Chief Orderly and Elevator operator for Dr. Loboto. Psychonauts Razputin was on his mission to save Lili Zanotto from Dr. Loboto, and the only way he could reach her was to ride the elevator. Unfortunately, Whytehead would not let anyone on the elevator except for his boss, Dr. Loboto. Whytehead was immune to Razputin's psychic powers and psycho-portal, but had poor vision. Luckily, Razputin befriended the other asylum inmates and obtained items from them each to make a disguise as Dr. Loboto. Thinking he sees Dr. Loboto, Whytehead kindly lets Razputin ride the elevator to continue his mission. Afterwards, Fred confronts him due to the freedom from his mental past and straitjacket. Frightened that his former Chief Orderly is no longer an inmate and is finally able to get his revenge, he runs off as Fred chases after him. Personality Despite being an inmate once, Crispin speaks in a quiet and mannerly tone after becoming the Chief Orderly. Crispin is a bitter and sadistic person. Although it is not known why he was sent to the Asylum, or why he was catatonic, he is shown to be quite disturbed. He has the most wild laugh out of all the characters when tickled with the Crow Feather. Appearance Crispin is a short man with bluish green hair, an enormous forehead and a protruding brow. His big lips show one tooth sticking out. He wears an Orderly's coat over his straitjacket with orange and purple patches sewn on the elbows, and green and black striped pants. He has vague blue pupils, to indicate he is going blind or possibly has cataract. Trivia *Trying to use the Psycho-Portal will cause a message from Dr. Loboto to pop up, saying he has put up a mental blockade against all invasive psychic devices, and that he will not allow anyone to recruit away his elevator operator, even if that person is his partner in crime, Coach Oleander. *Using Clairvoyance on Crispin shows Raz as a blurry version of Dr. Loboto, even if he lacks the disguise. *After Fred Bonaparte chase after him, it becomes impossible to find him afterwards due to him completely disappearing from the game. *His name is shown as "Crispen Whitehead the Orderly" in his concept art, an altered spelling of his current name. *On April 24, 2019, Scott C. posted on an instagram story his concept art of Crispin and told that he was inspired by Steve Buscemi. Gallery Concept Art and Promotional Materials Crispen_concept.jpg|Concept art. CrispinConceptFaces.jpg|Concept art for faces. Crispin-0.jpg|Concept art, full color. CrispinScottCInstagram.png|Scott C, revealing in an instagram story that Crispin was inspired by Steve Buscemi. CrispinScottCInstagram2.png|An other instagram story from Scott C. about Crispin. Psychonauts Crispin1.jpg| Crispin in the game. Crispin2.jpg|Crispin being called by Fred Bonaparte. Crispin3.jpg|Crispin looks at him. Crispin4.jpg|Crispin is surprised, yet confused. Crispin5.jpg|Crispin, in front of Fred Bonaparte. Crispin6.jpg|Crispin being chased by Fred Bonaparte. Crispin's talksprite.png|Crispin's talksprite CrispinWhyteheadBodyTextures.png|Crispin's body textures. CrispinWhiteheadHeadTexture.png|Crispin's head textures. LobotoBlurry.png|Using clairvoyance on Crispin. CaligostoLoboto DDS.png|Loboto's warning. Category:Characters Category:Asylum patients Category:Adults Category:One Time Only Characters Category:Males Category:Antagonists Category:Psychonauts (game)